


He's Seriously Lighting Everything On Fire

by PoisonHemloc



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, shura ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonHemloc/pseuds/PoisonHemloc
Summary: Isshin's thoughts, seeing an unexpected shinobi visit Kuro.
Relationships: Isshin Ashina & Emma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	He's Seriously Lighting Everything On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do a serious title to save my life
> 
> This just had to get out of my head and it was here or my normal ramble over on tumblr

Emma had been sitting next to him as the sounds of battle grew from the surrounding castle. Isshin did his best to stifle his annoyance; she wanted him to stay alive like he was her own grandfather, though both of them knew that no matter what efforts she made, he probably wouldn’t last another week. 

She had already made sure he wouldn’t be roaming the castle grounds as the Tengu; he had grudgingly given in, both of them knowing that between his fragile health and the knowledge that the black mortal blade Genichiro was after would chip away at Isshin’s life as it was used,  he was likely to drop dead if he left. He was likely to drop dead if he didn’t.

“Who-” Emma had been glancing outside periodically, but suddenly got to her feet, frowning. “That isn’t Wolf.” 

“Emma-”

“Someone tall is on the lookout tower’s platform. Tall, very long hair.”

“Sword on his back, hair is in a large braid, beard?”

“Yes. Lord Isshin, do you-”

“A shinobi called Owl. According to Kuro, he was killed at Hirata.” This was bad, an old plotter like Owl showing up out of nowhere. “If he’s back-”

“He’s after Kuro’s blood.” Emma nodded, and reached for her sword. “Please stay here, Lord Isshin. Wolf will be back soon, but I will keep Kuro safe until then and return.”

“Emma-” She turned to look, already walking down the staircase. “Owl is Sekiro’s father. He may not make the decision we want.” She clenched her jaw and continued. He had warned her about the fire he saw in Sekiro’s eyes. They both knew what the man might be capable of if he turned on Kuro.

_ I should have gone _ but Emma is trying to keep me alive  _ I will die soon enough anyway, she has a long life ahead of her  _ I taught her well, she can kill a Shura  _ can she? She has no practical battle experience- _

Movement. Isshin had been hovering in the doorway, watching the platform, trying to will away the foreign anxiety in his stomach. Sekiro had arrived on the rooftop and ducked, watching the shinobi who had raised him talk to the child he was supposed to protect. And now he jumped up onto the rooftop, and was probably talking to Owl. And knelt. That was a normal reaction with how Owl had probably taught him, right?

They both turned to look at something; and Owl jumped over the railing and left. If Owl was after Kuro he wouldn’t leave that easily. Isshin swore and grabbed his sword, hearing metal begin to clang as he ran down his stairs and to the lookout platform.

The fight was still happening as he got closer; Kuro saw him but stayed put at his terse order as he ran up the stairs. Isshin recognized the fires starting around him, but Kuro couldn’t be burned by that.

The fight stopped suddenly as he neared the top.

Sekiro was standing at the far side of the platform, sword in hand, staring out. And Emma was lying on the floor. Emma was bleeding on the floor.

Emma, who had grown up with his grandson, the daughter of several of his best friends and all but his own granddaughter, Emma he had helped teach to read and write and drink, Emma he had taught to use the sword and to fight, was already dead.

Sekiro had not moved, fires springing to life around him. Isshin knelt, carefully lifting Emma’s head. Sekiro had stabbed her through the throat but the cuts on her shoulder looked like Ichimonji. Isshin had taught him that, hadn’t he, a few days and a million years ago. 

He might have been useful, once, to save Kuro. But whatever compassion the man might have had was gone. Isshin carefully closed Emma’s eyes. Sekiro had made his choice. And Isshin knew what his choice must be.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic is Sekiro and it's in editing, I just needed this out of my brain and hope I translated my tumblr writing process to my AO3 writing process decently


End file.
